


Pleasure and Pain

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sadism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon ha sido castigado por los dioses por oponerse a su voluntad, su verdugo; nada más y nada menos que Radamathys de Wyvern. Kanon se encuentra con que quizás el dolor, puede traer placer también pero ¿la culpa y la humillación?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> El fic lleva el mismo titulo de la canción, interpretada por Theatres des Vampires del disco del mismo nombre. Es mi primer fic de la pareja así que no creo haberlo hecho muy bien que digamos, fue muy difícil para mí de escribir (no podía empezar), y no pensaba que fuese a ser originalmente tan largo. Dedicado a Hikari en Navidad del 2008.

  


Abrió sus ojos lentamente, el punzante dolor en su cabeza era como una sensación totalizadora que le dificultaba aún más el poder enfocar su mirada. Emitió un suspiro con pesadez, observando las indistinguibles formas traer a la vida poco a poco un escenario desconocido y un tanto oscuro. Trató de levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió, no era solamente la sensación de no poder hacerlo, sino también la sensación de algo en su cuello que le estrangulaba cada vez que intentaba ponerse de pie.

Frunció el ceño antes de llevar su mano hasta sus sienes, para después descender al cuello. Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de aquel extraño objeto que se sujetaba a modo de collar a su alrededor. Maldijo en voz baja antes de tratar de deshacerse de aquel molesto artefacto sin mucho éxito. Ambas manos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, jalando con fuerza, incapaces de romper la cadena que se cerraba alrededor de su garganta.

El sonido de una discreta risa le hizo girar su cabeza para encontrarse con una afilada mirada ambarina. Estrechó sus ojos antes de elevar su mentón, desafiante, retándole en silencio. Su mente procesó la imagen, era uno de los jueces de Hades el que le miraba y no sólo eso, ese hombre no era otro más que Wyvern, ese hombre al que había creído llevarse consigo el mismísimo infierno. Sin embargo ahí estaban ambos, respirando. Sólo una cosa era distinta, y eso era que el blondo sostenía en su diestra la otra parte de la cadena que se enredaba alrededor de su cuello.

Tosió con fuerza al sentir como el precioso aire no llegaba a su organismo, producto de la presión ejercida por el de ojos ambarinos, que ahora sonreía con cierto desdén entremezclado con cinismo. Una mano acariciaba su larga cabellera para después hacerle sentir un fuerte tirón, haciendo que de ese modo levantara su rostro. Jade enfrentando ámbar, un fuego de odio matizaba sus orbes que lentamente analizaban al espectro. Se le veía vestido con su sapuri, su expresión relajada pese a lo fiero de su mirada, sus labios permanecían torcidos en una cruel sonrisa. Mismos labios que en ese momento se acercaban a su oído con lentitud.

—Bienvenido al tártaro, caballero de Athena.

Una suave risa se hizo escuchar antes de que Kanon sintiera como su espalda iba a dar contra el frío piso, un pie enterrándose en su pecho, casi rompiendo su esternón por la presión. Intentó oponerse, tomando el pie del otro entre sus manos para quitárselo de encima, pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos. Aquella escena solamente amplió la sonrisa del juez, quien le castigó aumentando el peso sobre su pecho.

—Anda, inténtalo caballero… trata de encender tu cosmos, porque no importa cuánto lo intentes, este es tu castigo y yo… yo soy tu verdugo y tu amo.

Una nueva risa, fría y metálica escapó de los labios del rubio. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, sintió el cuerpo del inglés sobre el suyo, la fría presión del sapuri contra su cuerpo provocó que un escalofrío recorriera toda su persona. Aquella pálida mano aferraba con fuerza su cabello, hasta sentir un ardor en esa parte, sus dientes se encajaban en sus labios, evitando de algún modo emitir sonido alguno mientras sus ojos continuaban chispeando ante la mala broma que le hacían los dioses.

Respiró con fuerza al sentir como el agarre desaparecía, mas el peso sobre su cuerpo permanecía ahí, indicándole que aquel dolor era real, que ese era su castigo y que su destino realmente estaba maldito y en manos del que había sido su último oponente. Éste por su parte, ladeaba su rostro antes de acariciar con su frío índice el rostro del mayor. Delineando con parsimonia las delicadas y varoniles líneas hasta descender al mentón griego, presionando con fuerza sus dedos alrededor de éste, sonriendo ante el evidente dolor que el géminis trataba de ocultar.

—¿Dónde quedó toda esa arrogancia Kanon?

Siseó antes de soltarlo con brusquedad para después ponerse de pie y alejarse. Sin soltar nunca la cadena enredada alrededor de su mano, en lugar de ello apretándola con mayor fuerza hasta hacer que el otro, con dificultad, se incorporase para casi arrastrarlo hasta el asiento que decidió tomar.

—Hasta que te veo como el perro que realmente eres…

Ante semejante insulto el orgullo del griego no pudo contenerse por lo que trató de aproximarse para estrangularlo con sus propias manos, pero sus movimientos fueron en balde, pues Radamanthys le esquivó con facilidad antes de tomarlo por el cuello, justo por encima de la cadena, apretando el cuello del peliazul con fuerza. Éste por su parte se removía observándole con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios torcidos en desdén pese al evidente dolor.

—Eres un bastardo hijo de perra…

Susurró Kanon antes de patear con fuerza al inglés, quien al recibir el impacto, a duras penas se movió de su lugar.

—Ya te dije que no ibas a poder contra mí, no ahora Kanon, ni nunca.

Carente de delicadeza alguna, tomó el brazo del griego para torcerlo, permitiéndose así tirarlo nuevamente en el piso; esta vez con su pecho enterrado en el piso y su espalda ligeramente curveada. Nuevamente le tomó del cabello, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás, acariciando con sus dedos el cuello del hombre debajo de él.

—Eres un maldito cobarde… sólo por esta maldita cadena…

—Oh vamos Kanon, si ha sido un regalo de los Dioses, ni yo puedo quitártela… ¿por qué no dejas de oponerte y mejor te portas bien? Después de todo, a partir de hoy eres mi… mascota.

_Hate me  
And cut my flesh_

Le miró un instante, presionando con fuerza su rodilla contra la espalda del heleno hasta escuchar un crujido. Sonrió ¿Acaso había roto algún hueso del griego?

—Quizás en vez de mascota deberías ser muñeca… —, sonrió con desprecio el inglés antes de torcer aún más la muñeca del otro hombre, deseando extraer un gemido de dolor por parte de éste. Cuánto deseaba que ese hombre debajo de él suplicara. El odio que encerraba su corazón era tal, que con gusto había aceptado ser quien castigara a esa alma traidora a la voluntad de los dioses.

—¿Sabes? Después de todo no eres tan débil, de haber sido yo un hombre cualquiera, probablemente habría salido volando… eres fuerte Kanon. Pero ya me encargaré de mostrarte que aquí no vales nada…

Espetó antes de acercarse a su víctima, recorriendo con su mirada dorada el cuerpo inmóvil del guerrero de Athena.

—No sólo serás mi mascota Kanon, serás mi perra personal.

Una suave risa que era seguida por los fríos dedos ingleses reptando por encima de la ropa que llevaba puesta el otrora tercer guardián. Ante aquellas palabras, Kanon no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente, el entendimiento hundiéndose poco a poco por su mente, trayendo a sus labios una mueca de disgusto y repulsión.

—Aléjate de mí desgraciado. No pienso permitir que me sigas tocando con tus sucias y asquerosas manos…

_Take me and feel  
My pain and scream_

Un nuevo golpe le silenció, pero este había sido dirigido a su rostro, provocando que su cabeza se girara debido al impacto. Tosió, y un poco de sangre abandonó sus labios mientras su mirada reflejaba la impotencia del griego. Su puño crispado amenazante, sin poder hacer realmente nada.

—Mi paciencia es poca Kanon, y te la estás acabando…

Una de las cejas del rubio se arqueó a la par que le levantaba del suelo jalando de la cadena, profundizando la marca carmín alrededor del cuello del otro.

—¿O acaso te gusta que te traten así Kanon? ¿Es eso?

Rió nuevamente, deseando poder guardar en su memoria la mirada cargada de odio por parte del griego, porque en efecto eso era lo que él deseaba, eso era lo que tanto anhelaba. Deseaba destruir el orgullo del dorado, someterlo y mostrarle lo estúpidamente débil que era la gente.

Nuevamente sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo del griego por encima de la ropa, trazando caminos serpenteantes antes de presionar con fuerza, como si deseara dejar su marca por cada parte del cuerpo del otro que tocase.

—Todos sabrán que eres mío Kanon, y no importa cuánto desees olvidarlo, este día va a quedar grabado en tu mente y en tu alma para siempre…—, pausó un instante sonriendo contra el cuello griego, — ¿y por qué no? También en tu cuerpo…

Se removió, intentando quitarse de encima al rubio sin éxito alguno, maldijo en voz baja, notando como parecía que ese hombre fuese una estatua de piedra encima de él. Maldijo a los dioses una y mil veces mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de cerrase al mundo, tratando de evitar sentir aquellos fríos dedos meterse por debajo de la tela para acariciar con rudeza su cuerpo. Se mantuvo en silencio, mordiendo sus labios al tratar de evitar que sonido alguno abandonara sus labios, tan decidido como estaba a no mostrar reacción alguna al inglés. Y lo había logrado, pero al sentir como la diestra del rubio comenzaba a trabajar su pantalón, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, a la vez que sus manos se dirigían a aquella parte, buscando detener al invasor.

_Fuck me  
And tie me up_

—Qué ternura Kanon…—, comentó divertido el juez— ¿Acaso es el pudor de una doncella? ¿Me dirás que no deseas que te vea? No seas niña Kanon… Ese ridículo pudor no te servirá de nada.

Tras aquella burla el juez recibió una mirada mortal, que de haber estado libre Kanon, hubiese pagado con algo más que sangre. Harto de aquella condición, Kanon se giró cuanto pudo antes de escupirle en la cara al juez. Éste por su parte, limpió con indiferencia aquella afrenta, para después dirigir sus fríos océanos cerúleos al griego.

—Eres un imbécil, sigue cavando tu propia fosa caballero…

Tomó con su diestra la cabeza del griego para después estamparla con fuerza en el piso, trayendo un hilillo carmín por el borde de ésta.

El dolor era intenso, casi punzante, tanto así que su visión se volvía un tanto borrosa. No trató de oponerse ya, ni de responder, estaba cansado, más anímica que físicamente. Mas no pudo evitar retorcerse al sentir de nueva cuenta aquella mano acariciando su piel por debajo de la tela, ni mucho menos encogerse al sentir aquel fuerte agarre sobre su miembro. Una fría mano, acariciando sin cuidado o pudor alguno sus miembro, presionando con fuerza la punta, mientras con sus dedos libres acariciaba la vena punzante, aplastándole hasta hacerlo doloroso, provocando que profundos jadeos escaparan de su boca, tratando de ganar oxígeno, como si ello pudiese hacer menos real aquella humillación.

—Perro infeliz…

Masculló mientras sentía como la sangre llegaba a su miembro, haciendo aún más doloroso aquello.

—Me estoy cansando de oírte Kanon… quizás sea mejor callarte de una buena vez…

Sin más, tomó un pedazo de tela cualquiera, para colocarlo sobre la boca del griego hasta que los dientes de este mordieron la misma. Después, su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el torso del griego para arrancarle la prenda que le cubría con el único fin de emplearla para atar las manos de éste.

_Your hands on me  
I see your wrath_

Sin decir más, se dedicó a acariciar con lenta crueldad el cuerpo de Kanon, hurgando en cada posible rincón con fría indiferencia, sólo una sonrisa déspota adornando sus labios mientras el cuerpo debajo de él se removía y despertaba ante sus caricias. Disfrutó en extremo sentir los gemidos ahogados de Kanon en el momento en que había presionado sus pezones, pero disfrutó aún más aquella expresión de acritud por parte de Kanon al haber detenido sus caricias, cuando estaba tan seguro de que éste estaba por correrse.

—¿Molesto Kanon? ¿Quieres terminar? Pues anda corresponde un poco lo que he hecho por ti y quizás te deje terminar…

Musitó el inglés antes de desatar la boca de Kanon, quien buscaba descansar sus mandíbulas un instante para después mirar cómo el juez tomaba asiento en un sillón, indicándole que se acercara.

—Ven…

Se puso de pie, pero un jalón de la cadena le tiró en el piso de nuevo.

—Así no, avanza a gatas…

Kanon escupió nuevamente antes de obedecer, sus orbes chispeantes de odio no se apartaban del otro, que con una expresión fría, simplemente sonreía mientras le veía acercarse.

—Ahora Kanon, ya sabes que hacer… levántame el ánimo… —, comentó con evidente sarcasmo y cinismo.

El aludido entendió, pero por su mismísima diosa que no pensaba hacer eso; por lo que se giró evadiendo la mirada del juez, negándose mudamente a aquella orden. Radamanthys simplemente apretó la cadena, esta vez extrayendo sangre de la herida alrededor del cuello del griego. Éste por su parte no tuvo más remedio que acercarse, tragándose su orgullo,  nunca perdiendo su arrogancia innata.

Se arrodilló ante Radamanthys, haciéndose paso hasta el otro con resignación. Le miró un instante casi con repugnancia, preguntándose como cabría eso en su boca. Cerró los ojos, antes de sentir ese ya conocido jaloneo, la punta presionándose sobre sus labios.

—Abre la boca.

Esa fue la ronca orden proveniente del otro. Sintió cómo el inglés presionaba con fuerza su mentón, por lo que no tuvo opción más que obedecer, sintiendo aquella cálida y delicada piel entrando en su boca.

Abrió los ojos, mirándole con rencor, estrechando sus ojos mientras el juez sonreía ampliamente.

—Así se hace Kanon, ahora, usa tu magia…—, ordenó el juez con tranquilidad mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera del otro.

El dorado cerró los ojos, mientras comenzaba a succionar débilmente, utilizando su lengua. Por un momento pensó en morderlo, pero como leyendo su mente el rubio le amenazó.

—No pienses en usar tus dientes, te aseguro que si lo haces, ese lindo cuello tuyo será roto… y no morirás Kanon, sólo sufrirás hasta que la herida cure, porque esta es tu condena…

_Pleasure and pain  
Blood and sin  
Lust and hate_

Prosiguió con sus movimientos, entrelazando su lengua con el miembro del juez, succionando con fuerza, lamiendo y lengüeteando hasta sentir como las caderas de éste comenzaba a moverse, embistiendo suavemente contra su boca. Las manos de él acariciaban su cabello, presionándole aún más hacia su excitación. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, así como también decidió tratar de ignorar aquella sensación, aquel cálido intruso en su boca, llegando hasta su garganta hasta casi asfixiarle.

—Tienes… talento Kanon… ¿Así son… todas las perras… del santuario?

Preguntó entre jadeos el juez, disfrutando profundamente las atenciones recibidas, sin dejar de ver, no obstante, con ardiente desprecio al otro hombre.

Recibió una afilada mirada, antes de sentir el más puro placer, vaciándose en el interior de aquella cálida cavidad. Una risa se hizo escuchar cuando el rubio se percató del tosido insistente por parte de Kanon, debido al semen que escurría por las comisuras de sus labios, incapaz como era de poder limpiar su boca al estar atado.

—Se te ve tan sensual así…

Se burló el juez, tomando con sus manos el cálido líquido remanente untándolo en los labios de Kanon, al igual que sus propios dedos.

—Anda, límpialo…

Presionó con fuerza su dedo sobre los labios de Kanon, forzándole a abrir su boca.

—Lame, y ten cuidado con lo que haces caballero…

_Sex and death  
Kiss and scars_

_Death and screams  
Tears of blood for my lust_

Sonrió amenazante antes de forzar su índice dentro de la boca de Kanon. Observando con frío interés la expresión tan ambigua del otro. Sin decir más, le tomó con fuerza del brazo hasta forzarlo a estar contra el suelo de nuevo, su pecho presionado al piso mientras se mantenía ligeramente elevado. Kanon recordó las palabras del juez y cerró sus ojos, detestándose por la anticipación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—Estás goteando…

Susurró socarrón el rubio, antes de tomarle nuevamente en su mano, acariciándole de ese modo tan lascivo y brusco. Por su parte el griego trataba de cerrar sus ojos, intentaba de controlar su cuerpo, fallando miserablemente puesto que su piel y su miembro respondían al tacto del otro. Deseaba morir de nuevo, antes de someterse a esa tortura, a ese humillante acto.

—¿Quieres gritar Kanon? ¿Por qué no lo haces? Anda déjame escuchar esos sonidos tan sucios que haces, déjame escuchar tu voz de perra corriéndote…

Murmuró antes de cerrar sus dedos alrededor del miembro del griego. Sintió como de repente una de las manos del rubio se coló por debajo de su pantalón, logrando llegar hasta sus caderas, presionándolas con fuerza antes de deslizarse hasta su trasero, presionándole con fuerza.

—Bastardo… ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Siseó en medio de apagados jadeos el heleno, enfrentándole como podía.

—Déjame en paz, desgraciado.

Una risa fue la única respuesta que recibió. El aludido le soltó las caderas, sin dejar de presionar el miembro del otro, deleitándose en el color ligeramente azuloso que iba adquiriendo.

—¿Debe ser doloroso cierto? No te preocupes, espera un poco más… Pensaba ser más amable contigo, pero no lo mereces… después de todo esto es para pagar todos tus pecados.

Sin más le retiró el pantalón, presionándole hasta dejar sendas rojizas que seguramente dejarían marcas al día siguiente, como casi todo lo que le había hecho hasta ese momento. Su cuello sangrante, su rostro con las marcas de los golpes recibidos, así como su espalda y pecho.

_Your pain is my addiction  
Your blood is in my veins  
Your pain is my obsession  
Your blood is in my veins_

Un gemido ahogado llenó la habitación, fue en ese instante cuando el inglés penetró en el interior del heleno. Inclemente, así se había abierto paso dentro del dorado, viendo como incluso los ojos verdes de éste se volvían vidriosos; su mirada se tornaba difusa, perdida en el insoportable dolor. Una visión hermosa para el juez de Hades, quien disfrutaba enormemente de aquella sensación, no sólo del cálido interior del otro, sino también del dolor y del odio que había despertado en el dorado.

Era tan perfecto verlo así, reducido a un despojo. Le tomó de las caderas nuevamente hasta sentir que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de él. Kanon trataba de acallar el inmenso dolor que sentía en ese instante. Un ardor que llenaba su ser entero al igual que esa incómoda intrusión, tal y como si le partieran en dos.

—Maldito infeliz…—, masculló finalmente.

No pudo decir más, incluso respirar le resultaba doloroso, sus manos se crisparon en puños hasta dejar marcas rojas en sus propias palmas. Su cabeza permanecía gacha, cayendo al frente, buscando que su larga cabellera cubriera su rostro, impidiendo que su vergüenza e impotencia fuese vista por el juez. Como leyendo su intenciones, sintió aquella caricia por parte del rubio. Su cabello fue retirado del rostro, para poder ver esos ojos ambarinos, fulgentes irises que parecían devorarlo con odio.

Unas cuantas embestidas más, y el dolor fue imposible de callar. Decidió jadear con profundidad, tratando de que el oxígeno llegase a su cabeza, dado que el mareo se hacía consistente y más acentuado. Bufó cansado, el dolor aun invadía su cuerpo, cada músculo tensado. Deseaba olvidar, deseaba perder el sentido y así escapar de esa terrible realidad, pero el miembro del inglés seguía dentro de él y sus embates no disminuían de intensidad, antes bien el ritmo y profundidad se incrementaban.

Trató de alejarse, elevando sus caderas, pero ello fue aprovechado por el inglés para ahondar las embestidas. Era increíble el dolor que podría traer el sexo, lo increíblemente patético que se sentía en esos momentos. Deseó desvanecerse y olvidar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, impúdicas y cálidas, más dolorosas que cualquier otras. No podía sentirse más sin vida.

Experimentó un ardor aún más insoportable al sentir como la cálida simiente del rubio llenaba su interior, sintiendo como su dolorosa erección era liberada. Su propio semen desperdigándose por su abdomen a la vez que su miembro recuperaba su aspecto normal, poco a poco el color azulino desvaneciéndose. 

_Hate me, cut me  
Prey me, fuck me_

_Harm me and lock me up  
On your mouth my blood  
Lick it up, rape me_

No supo cuántas veces más lo hicieron, sólo estuvo consciente de que la segunda vez fue igual de dolorosa que la anterior. Sus músculos aún se encontraban tensos y sabía bien que al relajarse el dolor disminuiría, pero no deseaba entregarse al otro, eso era una violación, y si se relajaba y se dejaba tomar ¿qué sería entonces? Mordió sus labios, esta vez extrayendo sangre de ellos. El blondo lo notó, sonriendo con sadismo antes de girar el rostro de Kanon. Acercó su lengua, limpiando con lentitud los rastros carmín de los labios griegos. Sintió repentinamente el deseo de besar a su víctima; una humillación más quizás.

El dulce sabor de aquellos labios, entremezclado con el sabor metálico de la sangre e incluso un remanente sabor a semen en ellos; su propia esencia en Kanon. Sonrió al verlo destrozado y abierto para él, hundiendo sus manos en la cadera del joven griego, incluso presionando con mayor fuerza las muñecas atadas de éste. Había deseado lastimarlo, dejarlo malherido y ahora, su deseo había sido concedido.

Otra vez más, que resultaba igual de dolorosa. Su cuerpo respondía sin embargo a las caricias del rubio, traicionándolo vilmente, aunque no por ello dejando de quejarse por el trato tan inconsiderado del otro. Fue hasta la cuarta vez que algo distinto sucedió, parecía ser que el inglés había dado con ese punto, aquel que logró por primera vez extraer un gemido ronco por parte de Kanon.

_And taste my lust  
Your hands on me  
I see your wrath_

Era como si hubiesen tensado una cuerda dentro de él, aquel empuje causaba que su próstata fuese acariciada sin clemencia, produciendo un extremo placer en él. Deseaba callar, pero la sensación era imposible de controlar, haciendo que sus labios se abrieran y dejasen escapar incontables gemidos. Fue esa la primera ocasión que se sintió vaciar antes que el juez. No importaba ya la cuantiosa cantidad de sangre que resbalaba por sus piernas, ni el dolor que le entumecía de la cintura para abajo.

Después de la séptima vez sintió como todo su cuerpo se negaba a responderle, su interior habiendo cedido hacía mucho al ímpetu del otro. Sólo mostraba ya un pálido fantasma de lo que había sido el dolor inicial, mas sus ojos, rojos y cansados seguían difusos, dejando escapar aún alguna cálida y salina perla.

“Más vale que me encierres y que me ates bien Radamanthys, porque de no hacerlo… juro que te voy a volver a matar…”

Es fue lo último que pudo articular en su mente antes de perder el conocimiento entre las embestidas del juez y el amargo sabor de la lujuria y el dolor.

Al día siguiente despertó, su cuerpo en el piso reclamaba el maltrato del día anterior,  cubierto de marcas debidas a golpes, rasguños, e incluso algunas mordidas que no deseaba recordar cómo habían llegado a esos lugares de su cuerpo. Gimió de dolor al tratar de moverse y ponerse de pie. Constató que la cadena seguía alrededor de su cuerpo, lacerando su pálida piel de modo cruel.

—No sabía que podías ser tan delicioso Kanon—, la suave voz de Radamathys era semejante a un veneno en su cuerpo.

Le miró nuevamente, cargado de odio, un odio más intenso que el de ayer. Quiso ponerse de pie y golpearlo, pero al intentar moverse, su cuerpo protestó, negándose a moverse para tal fin.

—Te dije que debías de dejar de ser tan necio…

El juez de Hades se le acercó, colocando su pie sobre el rostro de Kanon, enterrando una de sus mejillas en el suelo mientras la otra sufría bajo el peso de su pie.

—No querrás que tan lindo rostro quede desfigurado ¿cierto?

Su estómago se revolvió al sentir nuevamente la lengua del inglés invadiendo su boca, sus dedos acariciaban su rostro de modo doloroso. Se detestó al sentir como su piel se erizaba al sentir las caricias, siempre rudas, de su verdugo; aún más cuando su miembro despertaba al sentirse agarrado con brusquedad por esos mismos dedos, fríos y suaves pese a todo.

—Eres mío Kanon, te lo dije ayer y te lo repito hoy, hasta que en tu propia mente retumbe el hecho de que me perteneces…

_Pleasure and pain  
Blood and sin  
Lust and hate  
Sex and death_

Abrió sus ojos, sin saber a bien qué hora del día era, desde que había llegado ahí había perdido toda noción del tiempo. Realmente no le interesaba saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, le bastaba saber que su cordura poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo. Había días en los que despertaba y no sabía su nombre. Solamente había algo claro, ese rubio, ese ser de fríos ojos cerúleos, le carcomía el cuerpo y el alma. Había veces en que ya no se reconocía como persona, era sólo un objeto más dentro de esa habitación.

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, era ese mismo hombre el que entraba y detrás de él, otro más. Éste tenía los ojos del mismo frío dorado, pero los suyos eran unos ojos aún más socarrones, más expresivos, mientras que su cabello era largo y más bien platinado.

—Radamanthys, desde que tienes esta mascota tuya ya no juegas conmigo—, recriminó con suave sensualidad el otro hombre que acompañaba al rubio, acariciando el pecho de éste con su índice, mirándole con hambre.

—Yo no tengo que jugar contigo ni entretenerte, ahora si me haces el favor, largo de aquí.

Sus palabras pese a lo groseras, eran dichas con fría indiferencia, a la par que caminaba hasta el lugar donde estaba el antes dorado.

—Eres tan cruel… anda, déjame entonces jugar con él, no seas envidioso Radamanthys.

—No, ahora vete…

Una sonrisa matizada con algo más, casi indescriptible, se dibujó en los labios del otro juez.

—¿Acaso no deseas que lo pruebe? ¿Qué es sólo tuyo? O…—, se aproximó a Kanon, mirándole de cerca, escrutándole con su mirar dorado,—¿me dirás que te has enamorado de tu perra?

Rió un momento antes de extender su mano en dirección del rostro de Kanon, dispuesto a acariciarlo, pero antes de que pudiese acercarse más, su muñeca fue cogida por el inglés.

—Te dije que no tocaras mis cosas.

Musitó con suavidad el rubio, soltando con desdén la mano del otro joven, quien al verse liberado, acarició su muñeca, mirándole con una mezcla de sorpresa, rencor y diversión.

—Qué mal carácter… pero anda, si no dejas que juegue conmigo tu mascota, entonces hazlo conmigo…

—No se me da la gana…

—¿No quieres o tu mascota te ha hecho impotente? Estoy seguro que dejas que te la meta cada noche ¿no es así?

Kanon observaba en silencio aquella conversación, por un instante simpatizaba con aquella socarrona manera de tratar al rubio por parte del otro, pero por otra parte, había algo en ese hombre que le desagradaba profundamente, algo que hacía que para él fuese aún más insoportable que Radamanthys. No deseaba tenerle cerca más, y por alguna razón, le molestaba verlo cerca del rubio.

—Eso, Minos, no es asunto tuyo, y con tan patéticos intentos no vas a hacer que quien te la meta sea yo…—

Replicó con cierta sorna el inglés antes de buscar alejarse, pero el otro le tomó del brazo, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de éste antes de robarle un demandante y apasionado beso que respondió el otro. Al ver eso, el peliazul se giró, deseando evitar ver semejante escena.

—Suéltame…—, musitó Radamanthys una vez que había dado por terminado el beso.

—Anda, vamos a pasarla bien…

Se giró un instante observando a Kanon, divertido antes de soltar repentinamente al blondo.

—¿Sabes? Tu perra nos ve de un modo, que no puedo evitar disfrutar su expresión… ¿cómo luce cuando se viene Radamathys, es igual de encantador?—.

—Vete ya, antes de que realmente me hagas enojar…

—Anda, sólo déjame verlos… además tienes ganas de follártelo ¿no es así? Te prometo que veré en silencio…

_Slave of my pain  
Master of my flesh_

Le miró con frialdad, sin embargo decidió ignorar al otro, acercándose hasta el heleno, pasando sus manos por la larga cabellera, para después dirigirse a los labios de éste, mordisqueándole sin clemencia hasta escuchar los suaves jadeos de Kanon, quien apretaba con fuerza sus puños, no estando dispuesto a brindar semejante espectáculo al otro juez.

—Aléjate infeliz…—, masculló antes de tratar apartarse.

—Mira qué interesante Minos… hacía un tiempo que no se resistía así…—, sonrió el rubio, divertido por las renovadas fuerzas para oponerse del otro.

Sin decir más palabras el inglés se dedicó a torturar al joven griego, extrayendo gemidos de éste, e incluso maldiciones en voz baja debido al maltrato mezclado con las caricias, extrayendo sangre de aquella pálida piel, dejando marcas con sus dientes y dedos en cada palmo del otro. Todas las sensaciones que le provocaba ese hombre le abrumaban hasta hacerle perder casi la conciencia. Su cuerpo respondía ante aquellas manos que tan bien habían llegado a conocerle; disfrutando de la sensación de aquellos brazos, incluso el dolor era placentero.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar la sensación de ser observado, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza ante semejante humillación. Había tratado de mantenerse inmóvil, callado, pero al fallar ruinmente, había decidido hacer lo contrario, gemir y entregarse al placer, pero siempre ignorando al otro juez. Porque no deseaba ver en esos ojos la verdad que con tanto esfuerzo había tratado de ignorar, de enterrar en el dolor y el placer de cada noche. Esa voz que retumbaba en su mente cada vez que el rubio le embestía con fuerza, dando con ese punto que podía arrancarle enloquecidos alaridos de placer orgásmico.

“Realmente es tu amo… y lo sabes, pero no sólo es eso. Es tu esclavo, esclavo de tu cuerpo y de tu sufrimiento. No son más que un juguete de los dioses, y sabes que no hay escapatoria…”

Cerró sus ojos al sentir aquella cálida esencia desbordarse en su interior, su propio semen escurría por su abdomen. No vio cuando Minos salió de la habitación, sonriendo. Ese ya no era un secreto.


End file.
